


Never Have I Ever

by FrickinGwaine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinGwaine/pseuds/FrickinGwaine
Summary: “ANYWAY,” Lance cut in, ”Since we are all so bored, I have a question to ask.” He paused, suspensefully. He got a bale look in return.“What are your guys’ thoughts on playing a game?” The announcement brought out several reactions. Pidge looked intrigued, Hunk looked scared, and Keith let out a groan loud enough for his wolf to come over and stick his nose in Keith’s face to see if he was alright. Overall, it was a very satisfying reaction.*Work is abandoned and Unfinished*
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this was written before season 7 aired. So it roughly takes place between ep 1 & 2  
> Keith is the person who keeps leaving the group chat and everyone just adds him back in

Space. Lance didn’t know a single person who didn’t wonder about what it would be like in space. Well, maybe Hunk back at the Garrison. Either way, going to space definitely surpassed any expectations he had. However, despite how cool it was, no one told Lance that traveling for days on end without coming across any new sights besides the small dots that made up the distant stars, got super  _ boring _ .

Lance collapsed into his pilot's chair with an exaggerated sigh. When the other lines were silent he did it again with a teeny bit more umph. 

He only felt a little victorious when Keith’s video screen popped up. “We get it, knock it off.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lance denied, knowing full well what he was doing. 

Unexpectedly, it was Pidge’s and Hunk’s screen popped up at the same time. “Lance, buddy, we get that you’re bored, but do you have to take it out on us?” Hunk asked.

“Hey, I’m just expressing what we're all feeling.”

Pidge chimed in, “You realize that most of the universe is empty, right? If we didn’t have our guidance system we could be traveling for years. It’s like getting lost on the ocean times a thousand.”

“Great, thanks Pidge,” said Hunk, “I really wanted to be thinking about that while I pilot through the void.”

“ANYWAY,” Lance cut in, ”Since we are all so bored, I have a question to ask.” He paused, suspensefully. He got a bale look in return.

“What are your guys’ thoughts on playing a game?” The announcement brought out several reactions. Pidge looked intrigued, Hunk looked scared, and Keith let out a groan loud enough for his wolf to come over and stick his nose in Keith’s face to see if he was alright. Overall, it was a very satisfying reaction.

Lance could see Pidge on her screen lean forward with interest. “Depends on the game, I would think.”

He felt a grin cross his face as he faintly heard Hunk on his screen chant “Please not Truth or Dare, please not Truth or Dare.”

“Don’t worry, Hunk, I was going to say Truth or Dare.”

“Oh, thank god.”

“I was going to say Never Have I Ever.”

“Noooo.”

“Absolutely not,” Keith spoke up before canceling his screen.

Lance put a hand to his chest in mock offense. “Rude.”

“I got him,” said already starting to pull up Keith’s screen again. 

“Good. Hey, can you pull up Allura too?” Lance asked.

Before he finished his sentence, Allura’s screen popped up. “Pardon, but I was already listening in. Are we playing an Earth game then?”

Hunk shivered. “Trust me Allura, you don’t want to play this game.” Keith’s screen flickered.

“Come on, Hunk.” Lance scoffed, “It’s not that bad.”

“Lance, I’ve played with you before-” Keith’s screen flickered again. “-and frankly you’re evil.”

“Pidge, let me hang up,” Keith ordered. “We’re not playing that. You can’t make me.”

Now Lance had plans, he had so many ideas that he wouldn’t get to use. Lance looks at the group to see if he can find any backup. Keith already gave his answer. Allura didn’t know enough yet about the game to know how great it was, and Hunk, although not saying it, looked like he agreed with Keith. 

But he felt his hope renewed when he looked on the Green Paladin's screen. As Lance looked into his brother(sister? Either way) -in-arms’ eyes and saw a mischievous glint in her eye, he knew exactly what he needed to do.

“Fine then. Pidge?” 

“Yes, Lance?” Pidge replied lightly.

Lance hoped everyone could hear and dread the false-innocence in his tone. “How about a game of I spy?”

“Huh, I spy with my little eye something starting with the Earth English letter ‘s’.”

Pidge, although she already knew the answer hymed and hawed for a moment, dramatically tapping her finger on her chin. “Is it space?”

“Ha, good answer. Your turn.”

“I spy with my little eye - something bright.”

“Is it a star?” Lance guessed, they’d been playing for a while, he wondered how long it would take for one of them to crack.

“Yes, your turn Lance.”

“Hmmmm, okay. I spy with my little eye - something dark.”

“Is it the endless void through which we are hurting through at speeds unfathomable to humanity; also known as space?”

“Ye-”

“E _ nough _ !” Keith interrupted. “We’ll play one game if you’ll stop.”

Oh, victory. “Well, I’m glad you changed your minds, but it was only a friendly game of I spy-”

Hunk jumped into the frame from under his counsel, he had fallen to the floor roughly thirty minutes ago. “Dude, no. This is a hostage situation-Can you be held hostage by a teammate? No? Well, this qualifies.”

Hunk ticked off his fingers. “First you block us from hanging up. Then you turn on the speakers in our lions see we still have to hear you if, say, one had to go to the bathroom. Thirdly, you have only been answering space and stars for - how long?”

“At least two varga,” came a dreary voice that was Allura as she lifted her head from her arms on the control panel. 

Keith made a strangled noise. 

Was this true? Yes. Did Lance possibly take it too far? Again, possibly. Did he get what he wanted and therefore believe it was worth it? Absolutely. 

“Well, you agreed now so we gotta play.”

“About that,” Allura began, ”I’m still not sure on how to play.”

Lance waved off her concerns. “We’ll get to that, but first I want you and Keith to go get the others.”

They both sighed, one resigned and the other exasperated, and Lance could see them leaving the camera’s view. However, Keith popped back in before he could fully get off the screen. “Wait, no. I’ll get Shiro, but I am  _ not  _ getting Krolia.”

Allura leaned back on screen. “Why not?”

“Let me put it this way: this game is about discovering secrets and personal lives of those close to you. Do you want to know the personal and specifics of Coran’s life?”

Lance not only felt pale but could physically see Pidge, Hunk, and Allura do so as well. 

Allura looked at him with wide eyes. “Lance?”

He coughed lightly into his fist.”Yeah, so that’s fair. No adults.”

Keith nodded slightly before he and Allura left the screen again.

“Wait, aren’t we adults?” Hunk asked.

“I mean like adult adults, Hunk. You know that.” Luckily, Lance didn’t have to wait long before they returned with their respective passengers. He took a moment to look them over. Shiro looked (reasonably) wary as he went to stand on Keith’s right; while Romelle leaned against the back of Allura’s chair shaking slightly in curious excitement. 

“So what’s are we doing? An Earth game?” Romelle asked.

Shiro raised his hand slightly. “I would also like to know. I’ve just been hearing ‘I spy’ before Keith came and got me.”

“That’s old news, Shiro, we’re playing something better now.”

“Hey, it was my idea. I think I should explain.”

“Okay so the game is called Never Have I Ever and there are different versions: PG and fun.”

“We don’t have any alcohol, Lance.”

“Alcohol?”

“Earth nunvil.”

“Oh! Coran actually put a bottle in everyone’s lion before we left.”

Silence. 

“Why?”

“He said something about less likely to lose it if everyone had it.”

“Anyway, guys.” Lance called back their attention.”With that information, I’ve decided to play a mix. Everyone starts with ten fingers up. One of us with say ‘Never have I ever-’ and share something they’ve never done, but know someone else has. The goal is to get other people out and to have the most fingers up by the end.”

“So where does the nunvil come in?”

“I was getting to that. I don’t know about you guys, but sometimes I’m curious about the story behind why some put their finger down. If I ask that person has to tell unless they take a swing of nunvil.”

“Gross, no.”

“I think that’s the point, Pidge.”

“Can we just play.”

“Okay, okay.”

Lance cracked his knuckles. “Alright, I’ll go first as an example. Never have I ever had a mullet,” he said giving Keith a pointed look. He scoffed but put his finger down nonetheless.

"I don’t know, Lance,” Pidge chimed in, “you're kinda getting there." 

"What? No, I’m not!” Lance reached to the back of his neck self-consciously. “No one asked, Pidge." She cackled.

“Fine, then how about you go next.”

“Alright.” She hummed and leaned back in her chair. “Oh! Never have I ever piloted more than one lion or ship.” ‘ _ Quiznack’ _ Lance thought as he, Shiro, Allura, and Keith put down a finger. 

"Keith should put down, like, five fingers," Hunk said.

Keith scowled. “I’m starting to feel targeted.”

“No, no.” Hunk denied, waving his arms in emphasis. “See I’ll go. Never have I ever been in a weird time freeze/zone that caused me to age differently than the rest of the galaxy. There that’s Allura.” She promptly put down a finger.

With a deadpan look, Keith also put down a finger. “Space whale,” was all he said. 

“Oh, right, forgot about that.”

“Uh,” Shiro started from behind Keith’s chair. “I put one down too, right? The astral plane? I don’t think I aged, also I think my body is only a year old. Oh, god,” Shiro gazed off distantly. “How old am I?” Gently, Keith put his hand on Shiro’s remaining arm, shaking him out of his head. 

“ANYway,” Pidge interrupted, drawing the attention back to the game. “What about Romelle? Technically she was at the center of the time warp. Who knows how it affected her.”

“Well, I don’t think I aged any differently.” Romelle contemplated.

Pidge made a gesture. “Exactly, how would you know.”

“Good job, Hunk, you’ve caused an existential crisis,” Lance finally said.

“Guys, I’m sorry, I was only trying to get Allura.”

Lance cut off his apology, ”Can we just get back to the game. Shiro, Rommelle - both of you put a finger down, and let's move on.”

“I suppose I could go next,” Allura suggested.

Lance smiled. “Great idea.”

“Does ‘Never have I ever been to Earth’ work?” Lance grimaced as he and the other paladins put down a finger. “Yeah that good, but it’d be great if you didn’t get me out too.”

“Hey, no,” Pidge shouted. “I didn’t help work our friends for you to cheat. No swaying the newbies.”

“You shouldn’t have conned us anyways.” Hunk whined.

“Stop,” Keith cut in. He looked over at Shiro. “Did you want to go next? You look like you have an idea.”

Shiro nodded slightly. “Yeah I got one: Never have I ever been late to morning training, in space or at the garrison.” The outcries were immediate.

“What? No fair.”

“You’re the one who sets it up!”

“Does it count if I was on a mission from the Blades?”

“Diplomacy, Shiro, I said I was sorry, but I needed to-”

“Hey, either you did it or you didn’t,” Shiro said as he raised his hand in defense. “Which I believe means everyone has to put a finger down.” Romelle’s eyebrows furrowed and she gave Allura a questioning look. Allura shook her head slightly, and Romelle relaxed and didn’t put any fingers down. “I don’t suppose I could go next?”

Lance made a welcoming wave. “Sure, why not.”

“Right, okay,” she said psyching herself up. “Never have I ever piloted any aircraft.” She gained a smug look at everyone’s groan.

“Can we get away from a question that gets everybody,” Pidge complained. “Whose turn is it anyway.”

“Keith’s I believe,” Allura answered.

No answer came and everyone focused on Keith’s screen to see him and Shiro both half out of the shot. “Keith! It’s your turn!” Lance yelled.

He leaned back with a sheepish expression. “My wolf was being cute,” he explained.

“About that, can we just give him a name?” Hunk asked.

“No. My turn? Never have I ever lied about who I was.”

“What the quiznack, Keith?” Pidge cried. “I trusted you. Also Allura, you played Keith for the Voltron shows, so you too.”

Romelle suddenly leaned into the center of the camera, cutting off the visual of Allura. “Excuse me, unless I counted wrong, I believe Lance put down a finger.”

Suddenly everyone’s attention turned to him and Lance was thinking he should have given a better out than drinking nunvil. “Ah, you don’t want to hear that story. It’s very super boring, nothing really.”

“Tell us, and we’ll decide then.” Keith, his friend which Lance just mentally demoted back to rival, said. 

Suddenly, Hunk slammed his hands on his counsel. “Oh man! Wait, Buddy are we talking about when you first showed up at the Garrison? Dude, that’s so embarrassing.”

Lance’s face was starting to feel a little warm. “No, it wasn’t. It’s not even a big deal. Can we just move on, please? It’s my turn right? Never have I-”

“Okay, so guys,” Hunk started. “You know how Lance comes from a big family right? Apparently, he wanted to make a name for himself at the Garrison on his own terms. So on the first day, he started some rumors about himself like being a prodigy, having several girlfriends back home, being an only child, yata yata. But the best part is that his  _ sister _ works at the Garrison, so partway through the day, guess who shows up in his classroom to tell him off. I swear it was the funniest thing, knocked my first-day nerves right out of me. Actually, that was probably the thing that led to Lance and me becoming friends, right Lance? Oh, Lance are you okay?”

No, no he was not. He can hear Veronica’s distant smackdown in his mind and he thinks his face is as red as his lion right now. Lance sneaks a peek at the screens and notes with relief that Allura just looks amused. Hunk looks concerned, and everyone else has gained a dangerous glint in their eyes. He clears his throat and silently hopes his face is cooling down.

“My turn right?” He is met with several nods of agreement. “Cool, Never have I ever kissed a dude.”

“Oop, that’s me.” Shiro piped up unashamedly putting a finger down. “Yeah, that one I did.”

“Okay, so I got Shiro…”Lance looks around,” and Allura-”

“Lotor.” Was all that she said.  _ Backpedal, backpedal, reTREAT, RETREAT- _

“-And Pidge? Wow, so what’s the story on that?” he said, trying to recover.

Unfortunately for Pidge, Lance's new plan included heavy fixation on this new story. He watched her flounder under everyone's gaze. “I mean, maybe I did.”

Hunk leaned forward. “What do you mean maybe?”

“Well, it was the third grade, boys are dumb, and never have I 

ever kissed a girl Hunk. What do you say about that?”

“I think, ” Hunk said making a big show of putting down a 

finger, “that you were being pretty defensive, and this is uncalled for.”

“Hey, I got more than just you. There's also... ” Pidge trailed off as she looked around. Lance raised his hand while, surprisingly, Romelle did as well. With a look a distaste, Pidge continued, “Lance and Romelle. Which I don't want any details of, Lance.”

“What! Hey, what's that supposed to mean?” Lance asked affronted. “I will have you know that-”

“Keith, did you put down a finger?” Hunk asked suddenly.

Lance whipped his head towards Keith. “No way. Keith, have you never kissed someone?”

“Wh- I thought you only had to answer if you put a finger down.?”

“Well, then timeout. Now answer the question.”

“No. Okay, I never-i never got close to anyone. Can we move on, time in? Hunk?”

“Alright alright. I could, no she'll be mad at me. What about-no I've done that too. Oh, um-”

“Hunk!”

“Okay sheesh. Never have I ever had a pet in space.”

As though summoned all the animals came into the screen of each respected paladin. There was chaos. A flash filled Keith's screen as his not-a-lap-dog wolf appeared on his lap, covering him completely. Pidge's puffballs floated all around her. The mice on Allura's side briefly appeared on screen before presumably causing her screen to go out entirely. Lance himself nearly jumped out of his seat as he felt a long tongue lick the back of his head. He loved Katelnacker but not when she was making him lose the game.

“You know saying that out loud, I kinda want a pet now.” 

“With the way our luck works,” Pidge commented, “you find one at the same time we're in a battle.”

“Hmm yeah, maybe I'll hold on that.”

Lance noticed Shiro giving Keith a look, and it seemed that Keith noticed it as well. “Have something you want to say?”

“Um yeah,” he said, breath suspiciously airy although Lance couldn't tell why. “Never have I ever stolen a person's car.”

Before Lance's eyes, he saw more expressions cross over Keith's face at that moment than their entire time they were in space.

“You said you would stop bringing it up!”

“Yes I did, however, this was a really good opportunity.”

“Wait, Keith, you stole a car? Shiro's car?”

“It's how we met.”

“Who meets someone by stealing their car?”

(People think I'm a rebel bc of you)

“No. Good game guys”

“Pidge-”

“On it.”

“We skipped Allura.”

“Oh, I didn't notice! Never have I ever had funny shaped ear.”

They're not funny shaped, we've been over this”

“Well I can't take it back now”

“Romelle, do you have one?” 

“Is it my turn already? Oh no I didn't think of one, uhhh-”

“Oh guys, guys, guys. I just came up with the best one. Can I?”

Might as well”

“Okay, wait for. Wait for it-

“Hunk!”

“Alright geez. Never have I ever had a crush on a teammate.”

If Lance knew that question was going to be asked he would have strategized. Kept an eye on everyone's reaction and called them out. But Lance didn't have a warning. So all he could think about was how fast the blood was rushing to his face. 

“I'm done. Good game.”

“Hunk you win gotta go.”

“I think Coran is calling me for something, I have to go check right now. It was fun playing an Earth game.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so season 7&8 hit and I think most of us can guess why I didn't continue with this fandom. Still, I was super nostalgic and fun to look at it again. There are some hints of ships at the end but nothing major, hope you guys liked it ^.^


End file.
